A miracle for the cullen's
by xxRezxx
Summary: AU.Post BD. the Cullen women get turned human, see how they adjust to being human again and upcoming pregnancy. see sisters and brothers meet again and make new friends.see how the cullen men deal with four pregnant women.
1. What is Happening?

Hey everyone this is my first fan-fiction so I am really nervous. Can you tell me if you like it? And how I can make it better? This story has been running through my mind so today I tried to write it down so... tell me if I should continue. And I am extremely sorry for any mistakes or rambling I had my sis check it for me.

It has been fifty years sense we made the deal with the volturi. The deal was to create peace and protection for Renesmee, but to also ensure that the volturi wouldn't try to steal any of our family away. So the deal was that we would help the volturi if they ever needed us, and in return they would let us live our lives as we always this deal is what left us with our predicament now. The men -this being Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle- are going down south to help out with some crazy vampire clan that is trying to get themselves an army. Will the southern vampires ever learn! So now it is just us girls- me, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme- to ready the house in Forks for us to begin to live in it for a couple of years.

It is also leaving me alone to fix things with Renesmee. You see Renesmee has barley been living with us after she officially turned twenty. I understood why she would want to stay with Jacob, after she married him, but I thought that they would eventually come and stay with us again. But Renesmee still would rarely stay with us. She would only come when the suspicion in La Push would become too great. So when we decided to move back to Forks I assumed that they would live with us again. But no she wanted to stay in La Push instead of being with us. We got into a major fight about her staying with us in Forks so now she is no longer speaking to Edward or me, but of course she will speak to everyone else. I know I shouldn't have tried to push her into it but I just really wanted my baby back with me. I don't believe that is so bad and the others agree but why doesn't she see that she is still my baby now we just left are men and made it to the house. In Esme's words the house needed to be updated. It has been 80 odd years censure we been here.

In all these years we have never been apart for more than a week, now he may be gone longer. I know the others miss their men but in the past they have been apart longer then Edward and I have been. I can just hope that they get back soon and I can keep distracted enough to not miss him too terribly.

It has been about four days censure Edward and the others left and we miss them so much. We are now trying to smother ourselves with the work on the house so we do not dwell on it. We were so in tune to our work we almost missed the sound of a car heading up our drive. I tried to smell the air hoping that it was either Edward or my Renesmee. This is not a smell I recognize it doesn't even smell human, it is kind of bitter, like old herbs. All of us were now on high alert this was not a smell any of us recognized.

A car pulled up to the front of the house, and we all were on the porch. Four young women stepped out of the car. Automatically saying "we mean no harm. We just wish to talk. We are of no danger to you or your family." I liked how they didn't say coven but it was really creepy how they all said it at the exact same time as if it were rehearsed. Esme stood up to talk being the oldest vampire here at the time.

"If you mean no harm then we will not harm you. But I must ask, not to be rude, what are you?"

It was the foremost question on all is minds, I do believe. All because there were a million questions going around in my mind I can only guess that is in my family's minds as well.

"We are not of human but also nothing you have encountered before. We are witches. And we are here to try to give you a chance to have something you were made to give up." The witch in front said. Hmm. I really never expected this even though I have found out through the years that I should never doubt a myth.

"What is this chance you speak of?" I was the first to recover so I asked these questions.

"Ah you see young Isabella it is the kind hearted nature in you we seek. "The first witch was to speak again she must be the leader. WAIT! How did she know my name?

"How is it that you know my name? What else do you know?" I wasn't trying to be rude but I was extremely curious now.

"Ah yes you see we have been looking for kind hearted souls such as yourselves for a long time. When we came across your family we had to be fully sure that it was not an act. So we been watching and listening for a number of years and know to make are final decision we must meet you. So here we are." The way they talk and presented themselves made them feel rather old to me though they do not look it.

"And might we ask what your names are? And what chance it is you want to give us?" this was Esme this time I am still processing that fact they have been watching us.

"Yes. I had gotten ahead of myself. My name is Alexandra" she was the leader and had long blond hair and violet eyes, a slim figure and was not much taller than me." This is Chloe." Alexandra pointed to a small girl with black, long hair and chocolate brown eyes, like my where when I was human, this girl was no taller than Alice. "This is Thea." Alexandra pointed to a girl who was slightly hidden behind her. Thea also had long hair but it was more of a hazelnut brown, and she had emerald green eyes, kind of how I imagined Edwards's human's eyes to be, I thought to myself. Thea was about as tall as Rose is. "And this is Keller." Keller was on Alexandra's far right and had short light brown hair, with bright blue eyes and was about, if not shorter, then Esme. "And we are the Robertson clan. We cannot tell you what it is that we have to decide but I can insure you that you will like it." I cannot deny that the Robertson clan is both excited and happy but it still does make me a little hesitant.

"Alright then won't you please come in and make yourselves at home, so we can discuss this in a more comfortable setting." At this declaration they seemed to get more excited. What did they think that after a little explaining we wouldn't let them inside where it is more comfortable?

"We would love to come in.' Alexandra said, and the little one was kind of jumping a little in excitement.

After we were all inside I asked, if they would like some refreshments. They all just asked for some water. So of course that is what I got them.

When I returned they all said 'thank you' and of course I said ' you're welcome'. It is not like we can be impolite to guest. After a drink they began.

'As you probably noticed that are smell is a little bitter and herby. And I know you have to be wondering why so I will get as much as I can out in the open. The bitterness is because we are very old and the sweetness of our blood has died a long time ago. The herb smell is because we are witch we know how to use the magic of the nature substances and turn it into something we want or need to do. And next we are trying to give back some of what we lost to those who would respect it more than we did, but we wanted to give it to someone who also deserves it. And we believe that you are the kind of people who would."

"May I ask what it is that you want to give us the chance for?" Esme asked kindly.

"Ah my dear Esme we would love nothing more to tell you but we are not sure if we can accomplish it yet so we would not want to get your guys hopes up then fail in the act."

"Oh okay. Then may I ask what you have decided?"

"We have decided to give what we are planning a try." They all nodded enthusiastically. Now Chloe speaks. "If you don't hear from us in a couple of days we have failed. But I am able to fully believe that we can do this and I think we will be seeing each other again very soon." Chloe smiled and came and gave each of us a hug. The others followed after her. We walked to the door and said are "goodbye" and "hope to see you again." They are nice people and I very much enjoyed their company.

"So what do you guy think their 'plan' is?" of course it is Rose who gets right to the point.

"I have no idea but I hope we find out soon." I really don't like surprises.

"Yea me to. I really don't like to not know thing that are going to happen, fail or no fail." Yep that is my little pixie, not very happy when she cannot see.

"Well Alice you know how the rest of us feel we never have the advantage you do." I smiled because she so knows that is the truth. At least she smiled back.

"Well girls know that our guests are gone, I think it is time to work on our house again." We smiled and groaned a little at this but not Esme because she loves this I can't blame her she is so creative. "How about this, we do this for a while longer then go out dancing or something to give us more of a distraction." I ask to help us a little. "Yeah I think we should do that." Esme said while Alice jumped up and down squealing, and Rose was just nodding.

So after finishing some more of the house we all take a shower and got ready of course Rose and Alice wouldn't let me get dressed by myself and they also did my hair and makeup, even if I didn't need it.

Once we got to the club we were even more ecstatic and happy to just be able to let lose for a little bit. We were dancing with each other till they kicked us out because they had to close. But we didn't stop are party there we when home and blasted the music and stared dancing again. It was so much fun we didn't want to stop but our phones were going off so we had to answer.

It is our men! We were all so excited to hear from them. There new was sad they will be gone longer than expected because they were having trouble finding the new army. So after their calls we kind of just sat on the couch and held each other. I wasn't sure how long we just sat there like that, but after a while all our phones went off saying we had text messages. They were all privet numbers but they all are exactly same text saying " It is beginning prepare yourselves ~ RC." We found this extremely weird at first, but then we got a look at then date it has been four days sense are little visitors came and gone with more questions when they left then when they came. So we toke the RC, as the Robertson clan. So we were guessing that their "plan" worked out just fine.

"Well I guess we now have something to be happy for. We are going to find out what there 'plan' is. At least now we won't have to be wondering what they are up to for too long. So that's good right?" Alice said. And I couldn't agree with her more. "Right" Rose, Esme, and me, said at the same time. I couldn't help it I just started laughing at that and so did the others.

So after are little break in sanity, we went back to work on the house. About a week after we got the strange text, I started to notice that I feel weaker and I have been slower than some of the others were as I use to be faster than the others. I was almost as fast as Edward. Then we all started to notice it, in each other and in ourselves. All of us started to freak out about this and tried to get in contact with the Robertson clan to see if it was them doing it, but we couldn't get a hold of them. Esme was the only one to keep any sanity, because she was the last for it to be seen in. We all had the same amount of strength and senses we decided we put it off for too long. All of us grabbed our phones and called are men. Our conversations all went the same. Ring. Ring

"Bella what is going on why are you all calling us?"

"Edward I don't have time to explain you all just have to come home NOW!" Yes I am totally freaking out.

" Calm down Bella can't you just tell me what is wrong now so I can fix it, then get rid of this horrid, then come home to you?"

"Edward I don't believe you can just fix this over the phone. This is an emergency and you have to come home now!"

"Baby you are scaring me what is going on? The guys and I are on our way home but can you tell me what is wrong right now?"

I am starting to get dizzy that is definitely not right. I am a vampire this makes no sense. But whoa.

"Edward….." and then everything goes black. But I can still briefly hear Esme, Rose, and Alice yelling my name. Wait is Edward yelling to? Then nothing.

What happened? Wait! I just blacked out that is definitely not something a vampire is to do. I slowly open my eyes to a blinding sun. Wait aren't we in Forks it I never sunny and it is also never hot. I shoot up to find Alice, Rose, and Esme all with their eyes closed to. I shake Alice and she stirs a bit. "Alice honey please open your eyes" I try to ask and it looks like she is trying to. Finally! She opens her eyes and gets up to." oh thank god! Try to get Esme up to."

I go to Rose while Alice is trying to get Esme up to. When we are all up we start to freak out. " What the hell happened Bella?" of course they ask me I was apparently the first to go under, then Alice, then Rose, and then Esme poor her she had to watch what happened to her daughters then fallow after them.

"Wait does any of you see a pattern here?"

"Yes you always go into this weird anomaly first, then Alice, then Rose, Then me" Esme said. And she was right we all nodded to it but my question is why? Esme continued though. "And it was you first to wake up, and then so on backwards." Right again, but that still leaves the why? "Hmm why do you think that? I hope Carlisle can figure this out. Or if it is the Robertson clan that they tell us what in the hell is going on? And why is it so sunny and hot aren't we still in Forks or am I dreaming or something?" Alice reached over and pinched me. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I was seeing if you were awake, and you obviously are. I do believe we are still in Forks this is the same almost done house I remember before we went into that thingy we were just in." she was right.

But the weather? Rose turned on the TV. The new said "An amazing heat wave has hit this drizzly town of Forks. This is an historical moment in Forks, so everyone get out there and get all of this sun and heat while you can." Wow I can't believe I use to love the sun when I was human because now I was extremely horny. "Um I know this is kind of awkward but do any of you feel aroused?" Esme I love how she words thing. "Yes." We said together. "OMG! We have been out for two whole days do you known what that means? It means the guys should be back soon!" I was so excited, both ways. "Now girls we should explain what is going on with us before we jump are men."

"Can you really wait Esme?"

"I don't think so but I will try."

Then all of a sudden are men walked in, well more of ran, but still. I am not sure how Edward got us up the stairs and in our room but he did. I already ripped off are clothing so we didn't wait any longer. He was in me before we were even fully lying on our bed. Edward was pumping into me restlessly. Feeling him go in deeper every time he pushed back in hitting my spot with every thrust in. every thrust adding to the fire in me, building with every thrust. I felt like I was on fire with all the pleasure every hard thrust and the sound of skin slapping together. I couldn't hold off any longer and I came with a shout. "EDWARD!" I screamed as I was squirming underneath Edward as he continually plunged deep inside. He was going so fast I could hardly stand it. He continued to thrust deep and hard in me until I felt his cock twitch and as I came again, clenching my muscles around him, he came with me. Still rocking his hips slowly as we came down from our intense orgasms, until he collapsed on top of me. We started to passionately kiss, and then everything went black.

~~~BE~~~

As I woke up for the second time I could hear Edward panicking and trying to get me to open my eyes. "Come on Bella please open your eyes. Please wake up."

"Shhh Edward it's alright I am fine."

"Bella! Thank God, Are you okay? What happened? I tried to get you up again but you wouldn't wake."

"It is okay Edward I will tell you what I know as soon as the others get up. Which will be very soon? By the way how long was I out?"

"How did you know the others passed out to? And it has been an hour."

"Well I will explain so-"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! What the hell happened! This can't be possible, this isn't real! It must be the heat. Yes that's it!"

"Rose what is the matter?"

"Bella look in the mirror. Were human, and that's not possible I must be losing my mind."

"No Rose you're not this is real I watched as Esme slowly changed to look human again, and I also heard the first beat of her heart."

"How are you guys so calm about this! We are vampires, and there is no possible way to go from being a vampire to being a human again. If there was someone would have done it long before or someone would have heard of it happening."

"Calm down Rose we already had an hour to freak out about it and already trying to figure out what happened."

"Don't tell me to calm down Jasper I am entitled to freak out since I am the one it is happening to. Well and the others."

"Rose Babe just takes some deep breaths and we will try and figure this out okay" Rose didn't say anything just slowed her breathing and gave Emmett a nod. When Rose was calm enough we all went down stairs and sat on the couches and chairs in the living room.

"Okay we will tell you what has happened since you guys have been gone then go from there, sound good?"

Everyone nodded the agreement and Esme then got ready to launch into and explanation of what has happened so far, but before she could begin the doorbell rang. Every one stop for a second till us girls got up to answer the door as it is still sunny and the men followed behind us. Esme opened the door and four old ladies were standing there. "Can I help you?" asked Esme

"No but we can help you, Cullen's, we are here to now explain what are plan was, and to tell you what is to happen now."

"Um excuse me? What are your names?" Edward asked. He was hiding in the shadows behind us.

"Oh sorry you don't know us, but your women here do. We are the Robertson clan, and we are witches" my family gasped.


	2. Human Again?

**hey everyone thanks for the story alerts. so here is the next chapter can you please review and tell me what you think? **

**Disclamer: i DON'T own twilight i am just playing around with the characters for amusment.**

**WARNING: watch out for the Evil monkeys they are everywere:)**

Explanation

Recap

_When I finally woke up again I found out it wasn't as bad as last time, only an hour. I assured the guys that the others would wake up soon to, and they did. When all of us did wake up we found ourselves human." WHAT THE HELL!WHAT IS GOING ON! this isn't possable. the heat must be getting to our heads. yes that is it." rose was is shock and rambaling. Before we got into answering thw what id going on? thing, the doorbell rang, because it was sunny us girls answered. There were four old ladies standing on the porch. Esme asked politely. " can we help you."_

_"no but we can help you Cullens now explain are 'plan'."_

_" um excuse me? what are your names?" edward asked, he was hiding in the shadows behind us._

_" oh sorry you don't know us, but your women here do. We are the Robertson clanwe are witches" my family gasped._

**On with the story.**

It can't be them there old, very old and the ones we met were young and we just met them a week ago. But of course the ever so subtle Rose was the one to point this out." But you are old, and the Robertson clan we met was young. No way people can age this fast in this matter of time."

" Ah that is true young Rosalie, but we are witches so what mere humans cannot do we can. We have age this quickly because of the 'plan' we had made for you."

"How do we know that what you are saying is true?"

"Umm. We sent you girls a text a couple of days ago, 'It is beginning prepare yourselves ~ RC'. It's still on my phone, if you want you can check it."

She handed me her phone, and I looked through it, and sure enough there was the text sent to all four of us. The others were snoopy and were looking over my shoulders so I didn't have to tell them.

" Okay then why don't you ladies came in and explain to us what is going on. Oh and then you girl can tell us all that we missed while we were away." Said the ever-anxious Edward. I know how much he hates not knowing what is going on. As the Robertson's walked in they said "thank you"s.

"Would you ladies like a drink?" Carlisle asked.

" We will take same water thank you."

With a nod Carlisle left, and was back in seconds with four bottles of water. "Now can I guess that it is you that is behind what has happened to our mates?"

" Yes you can Carlisle, but with our limited time we will have to skip the past meeting with your mates and move onto the what is happing now and what is going to happen in your near futures. All right I know you all will have questions and we are going to are best to give you those answers. But we must ask you don't interrupt us and hold all questions till the end. Can you do that?" We all nod yes." Okay now to begin. First our plan was to try a spell that would transfer our humanness to you women. You see we have done some terrible things to vampires in the past, and also to human, and we would still be doing them if we didn't know the consequences of doing them. Witches aren't naturally immortal, and for us to become immortal we have to do horrible, evil things. As with mostly everything that is considered wrong, and evil to most, there is consequences, and sacrifices. But when we chose to be an immortal we hadn't known what they were, and upon finding out we tried to fix some of the wrongs we did and to make those who deserve a better life to try and give that to them."

" We knew to rid ourselves of being immortal would be very hard and require a lot of magic. But to go through so much effort to become n immortal and just waste all of the lives that were taken with it, would be very curl. So we came up with a plan to insure it doesn't go to waste. We gave are immortality to those who would put it to good use. But we first wanted to repay the vampires for what our kind did to them. So we sought out some vampires that deserved something good to happen to them."

" That is what led us to you, and to what we did. We found your stories of how you became vampires, we know that only one of you wanted this life and the others it was life or death except for Carlisle, and Jasper. We understand why you chose this life Isabella, it was to be with your love so he wouldn't kill himself when you were to die, and we know you didn't feel like you missed out on anything. And we know that you other ladies-"

" Wait what do you mean 'didn't'?" Edward asked.

" You haven't noticed Edward?" he shook his head. " Do you want to tell him Bella or should I?" "Umm. You can?" sounded more like a question then a statement.

" Okay. Well you see Edward this was a slow progression so I can see how you missed it. After Renesmee got married and set out on her own, Bella has began feeling like she isn't needed anymore and that her child is no longer going to be hers forever that she lost her only child. And with Renesmee staying with you less and less through out the decades it is truly like she lost her. In humans when they feel like their child is lost to them and they are unneeded they have another child. With both of you being vampires she has lost that ability."

" Bella, Renesmee will always need you, she just needs you less then when she was younger."

" I know that Edward it is just, it's hard to explain, but to me it feels like she doesn't think of me as her mother anymore so she doesn't need me."

" Don't be-"

" Sorry to break this up but we are on limited time here so we need to tell you what is happening."

" Sorry please continue."

" Alright so we know that you ladies didn't get the chance to be mothers and would like the chance. So we came up with a spell to temporarily remove your vampireness. Yes that means as of now you are human, but you will not age still, that is the only vampire quality you still have. Men do not worry you wont crave there blood, and Edward I know what you are thinking, yea you can impregnate the women. But you will not have to go through what you already went through with Bella, for the first pregnancy. I see that you girls will become pregnant within the next seven days. Now this pregnancy will be normal, the nine months carrying the baby, and the normal delivery. Also the baby you have first will grow at a normal human pace, also the baby will need to be breast feed and will also need blood. Oh and if it is a boy you will be immune to his venom and any bites will heal quickly. Don't worry about the babies wanting to drink your blood, because they wont they will know you are their mothers and wont even want to try. If you chose to have another child it will not be like the first. That child will be exactly like Bella's, the month carrying, and the fast growing, but the growing might not be as fast as Renesmee's was."

" You will be human for three years. There is no way around it this is the only time you will get. If you try and go over the three years you will die. So you ladies, if you chose to wait the full three years, will have to be bitten on this day three years from now. You can be bitten anytime within the next three years." said Thea.

" I would like to add something, you ladies must be extremely careful within these years because you ARE fully human. This does mean you CAN die to." Said Chloe.

" Oh I will add this, the Volturi will not bother you about this. There will be no more trouble from them." Said Thea

" So I believe that is it do you have any questions, something you didn't fully understand?" said Alexandra.

" Umm why do you look old now? And what did you mean by 'limited time'? What will happen to you now that you re giving up you immortality?"

" Well you see that is just it. We already gave up our immortality, so you see we look old because time is catching up with us. So we are dying really it is just a matter of time till time has completely cot up."

" WHAT?"

" Don't worry dears this is what we want. We have wanted this sense we had found out the consequences, and we realized what we did. We are very happy about it. There is no need to be upset because witches aren't meant to live as long as we have."

" Can't a witch be a vampire as well?"

" No. The venom kills us, just as it would a werewolf or shape shifter."

" Oh."

" Ah after we turn back in to vampires will we have to struggle with the newborn phase again?" asked Esme

" I am sorry to say yes, you will but with you all already have gone through it, it may be easier to control it. But I believe that it is possible you may all act as Bella did as a newborn so would be able to stay and look after your babies." Said Alexandra.

" Do we still have are extra abilities?" Alice of course, I believe she won't like not being able to see the future.

" No. I am sorry but you don't. Don't worry you will get them back."

"Will they change? Can we get an ability?" Rose.

" They might change and you might be able to get one, because with the change it enhances a lot of things. Sense you have changed sense your first change it may change your abilities. Again it is just a guess." Said Thea.

" Will I become a klutz again?"

" Mabey."

" I hope so that was a very entertaining part of you being human, oh and your blush. Ha look I already made her blush!" just remembering at how klutzy I was made me blush.

" Will I be able to get a clear image of the baby on an ultra scan?"

" Most likely yes."

" Its almost time Alexandra. We should get out of the house." Said Keller.

" Your right, we need to leave. Do any of you have any more questions?"

" If we gain weight in the time period will we keep that when we become vampires again?' such a Rosalie question.

" Yes. And if you cut your hair it will stay the same length when you become a vampire. Now we must get outside." They all stood and headed for the door, and we all followed. Once outside they all turned to face us.

" We would like to thank you for your generosity and kindness. And Isabella don't worry Renesmee will need you a lot soon enough. Men do not be to overprotective of the women they need some space to breathe. And with a normal pregnancy will come with the same symtoms of it. Remember the deadline. Goodbye to you all have a long and happy life."

" We also would like to thank you for giving us this chance. We well always be grateful for this and will always remember you." Said Esme. They gave each of us a hug.

" Thank you. Now please remember you are human and must tell this to Renesmee quickly. Oh and boys remember pregnancy will be killer with the hormones. Jasper brace yourself for the emotion part. Emmett you will need to get over your fear of crying." Haha Emmett' s afraid of crying, so going to pay him back for any of his jokes.

" Stand back." Chloe suddenly said. We did as she said because we weren't sure what was about to happen though she sounded really weak." Goodbye Cullens." And then they turned to dust. We all just stood there, It was taking a while to set in. I could tell it set in with the men faster then with us. But when it did I was still having trouble accepting it. When I did all I could think of was "I am going to miss them a lot."

I hadn't realized I was crying until Edward wiped a tear from my face then pulled me to his chest. I couldn't help it, after he pulled me to his chest I just started bawling. I could hear the others crying as well. The men just pulled us into the house and sat down with us on their laps.

When we finally calmed down, it was dark and I was really hungry. " I am hungry."

"Me too." Alice agreed.

" Same here." Rose said.

" I am hungry to. Why don't we order some pizza and then we can get some sleep cause I am tried from crying." Me, Rose, and Alice agreed with a nod.

" Okay then tomorrow when we are rested us women will go into town and get same necessary human supplies." "Sounds good."

"ugh great now we have to do the heavy lifting, and if we mess up we are going to be in really big trouble." "Hmm Emmett is right they don't know what we were doing. Maybe I should stay and supervise."

" No Esme dear I will study you blue prints tonight so I know what we have to do. You need to go with the girls they might only buy easy food, and there must be some thing you will like. You need to go and pick out your own things." " Hey take that back we wouldn't just buy easy food." Alice and Rose nodded their heads saying they agreed with me. " Sorry girls didn't mean it to sound that way." "Thank you." We said it at the same time so we started laughing at it. When we stopped Esme said " Your right Carlisle I have had more grocery shopping experience then the girls. Thank you for doing this."

" Welcome dear."

With that settled we ordered the pizza. I really forgot that pizza tasted this good to a human. The others did to. We all were reluctant to eat it first but when we opened the box and smelt, it smelled really good so we tried it. The look of shock on the others faces was very amusing, even after they started to eat it faster it just got more amusing. I can't wait till they try ice cream!

After the dinner amusement we all went to bed, even though the men weren't going to be sleeping. I had a sneaking feeling that we all weren't going to be asleep for a while. And Edward just confirmed my suspicions. This is going to be a fun night!


	3. Ice Cream!

** Disclaimer: i don't own anything it all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hey peoples! happy you are reading this. i am asking for a rewiew pretty please. and on with the story!** **And i made lots of changes to chapters one and two so you might want to reread them. i just figured they will flow better the way i changed it to so i hope you like it.**

Shopping!

After that amazing night us girls get to go shopping! i know i am usally agenist any shoping but i can't help but be so excited. You would be to is this was your first time going out in the SUN with people around to. It is so weird i thought the world would be more advansted sense i was human last, but everything is still the same. It is like the world stood still in its age just like us.

" Alright ladies are first stop is the ice cream palor." they all nodded.

yep today is going to be a good day! I am a little worried about letting Alice have ice cream, she is hyper enough as it is. But i really want them all to have it, so i keep my mouth shut. When we get there i order a Mint chocolet, Alice orders a bubble gum, Rose oders Tiger flavered one, Esme odes a Cotten candy. Now that we all get are cones and sit down, they are so use to hating human food they are reluctent to try it. When they did though there faces lit up like a kid on christmas. " OMG! this is so good!"Alice said. " Good no it is like sex on a cone!" Rose said." wow this is so much better then pizza." Esme. i lauhed. " This is so much better then i remembered." we were gigiling like a bunch of school girls by the time we left, or more like we were draging Alice out.

We had to stop by the gas station brfore we made a trip up to Port Angeles to shop. We went in to pay and of course stock up on junck food, though i don't think we should let Alice have any more. We were about to drive off when Esme's phone went off.

" Hello dear."

" No we are just about to leave" We could only hear one side of the coversation it was annoying!

" Yes of course i will be careful."

" Darling i now that so you don't have to worry."

" Alright hold on a second." Esme puts the phone on speker.

" Bella how is it going. are you alright?" " Alice how are you doing? you are being safe right?" " Rose baby your beiing extreamly careful right?" they all said this at the same time of corse. I am use to this from Edward because he never let up on his protectiveness sense i became a vampire. But the others not so much, they were annoyed i could see, and we just got all this be safe stuf at home not an half an hour ago.

"geez guys cool it we can take care of are selves and we are being safe! We already went through this. We WILL call if there is trouble so DONT call every half an hour! got it!" Rose yelled.

" Alright but just know we are only doing this because we love you more then anything." Aw Emmett is so sweet." yea!" the others said. " So mom, Sisters, ans my Beautiful wife please please be careful and at lest call when you get there so we don't have to worry you got hurt on the way there?"

" We can do that. WE love you boys."

" I love you girls to." they said at the sametime, man it was like they rehersed!

With that over with we were on are way. I was so right we shouldn't of let Alice have anymore sugar. She was practacly vibrating because she was an a sugar high.

Other than Alice having way to much sugar the trip went uneventful. well untill we got to the grocery store. Esme got the healthy food, and we were going for the shampoos and stuf. so when we all got together at the cash register we found Alice already there paying for one cart full of ice cream and another full of mixed junk food. So we came to the conclusion that we had to NEVER leave Alice alone when in a grocery store. EVER! But because she already paid Esme had to go into a furnishing store and buy a deep freeze. They were nice, and us lucky, that they followed us home with there truck so we can use it as soon as we get there to put all Alice's Ice cream in.

We made the boys bring in all of the grocerys and set up the deep freeze. We were so glade that they finished the house while we were shoping. So we were going to thank the boys for finishing tonight. Mabey Alice still has some of her phsyciness because when we were clothes shopping she draged us into Victorias secret. Rose got a Bobydoll That is blood red,and a little see through, has no back but stings to hold the frount on. Alice got a baby pink babydoll, that has vest shape but is longer and see through, with a matching thong. Esme got a little black dress type thing that gose down to her mid butt, and Marabou-trim wedge heel. I got a teddy bear cut out that is see through, and covers my boobs conecting to a thong. They are going to love it!

As the boys were outting the food away us girls were getting ready fory there surpries.

when Edward was done i had told him to come up to our room. when he walked on i was lying on the bed, and his face was priceless! i made a motion with my hand to tell him" come here", he moved so fast the door was shut and locked and he was on the bed i the matter of a second. The next thin i knew he was ripping my night wear away. Didn't i say today was going to be a good day.

**And there is the really short chapter 3 sorry. but if i get 5 reviews i will continue. even though this chapter sucks to me any way but if i continue i promise i will mke the next way better. cause the next chapter is were they tell i suold tell you i NEVER break a promise intentionaly. i hope you all stick around and like the next chapter better( if there is one) but i am really tired now so bye for now i hope.**


	4. Telling Renesmee

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating earlyer but with school finals and finishing essays i didn't have the time. oh and the fact that my best friend was only here for a month so i needed to spend as much time with here as possiable. Again i am really really sorry it has taking me this long to update. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**what is on my mind: ice cream. whats your favrite flavor?**

**Monkeys :) Disclaimer: IDO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. if i did then I would have the Cullens all to myself:) oh and super hot Jacob... JK i would share.**

"Hey Renesmee I need you to come over today" Alice said, we got Alice to call Renesmee for us because we knew she wouldn't answer are calls.

"Sure Alice I will be there soon. Wait are They going to be there?" ouch she wouldn't even say parents.

" No silly they had to go to Seattle to shop for their new room. Emmett destroyed there last one by having a fight with your father. And of course your mother doesn't trust my sense of Fashion so she decided they would do it themselves."

" Emmett lost the game they were playing."

"Wait! Aren't the guys still suppose to be helping out the volturi?"

" They finished early."

" Alright I will be over soon."

"Wait go hunting first."

" Why?"

"Cause I said so now hurry and go."

" Wow your more bossy then Mom."

Gasps. She called me mom again! Oh no I think I am going to cry.

" Hey we do it for your own good now hurry up before they get back!"

"Okay see you in a bit" Click.

Yep I was full out crying known.

" Oh god Bella please don't cry she didn't mean it... Oh gees Edward make it stop... Shh Bella it is okay." I guess Emmett had enough, he was pulling on his hair one second and know he has me in a crushing hug. I could feel the calm waves coming from Jasper. " Emmett not a.. Vampire now... can't breathe."

"Shit sorry Bella i forgot. Oh and That's Jasper"

" Well I had to do it you were having a full out panic attack and I was about to have a panic attack to. Really Emmett what is wrong with you she was just crying"

"Hey I haven't had to deal with someone crying in over 50 years so I am not use to it. I hate it when someone looks so sad. So I freak out trying to figure out how to make them happy again. No tears!"

" Awe that's sweet, but Emmett, baby some tears are happy tears."

" I know but it always reminds me of when I 'died' and I watched in on my funeral and I seen my little sister and parents crying, and there being nothing I could do to make them happy again."

"Emmett when we cry we wont stay sad forever not with you around." Alice nodded while I told Emmett this.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but Renesmee will be here soon so we have to get ready" Oh god Edward it right. How will we keep her from running?

" Calm down Bella once she sees you that will most likely keep her here for you to explain."

" Your right thank you Jasper."

" Your welcome Bella."

"Shh, she will be here soon."

Edward and me waited quietly for Renesmee to arrive. Edward squeezed my hand a little so I knew Renesmee was close enough to hear us, and smell us.

" Nessie don't worry about it just come in." Alice said, Jasper must have given her a hint to get her to say the right thing.

" Alice why does it smell like that in here?"

Renesmee said as she came around the corner, then she froze. Edward nudged me telling me to tell her what is going on, chicken.

"Renesmee sweetie there is something we have to tell you. Will you listen to what we have to say?" She just nodded.

I toke a deep breath then started telling her the story that led up to this point.

" Okay so let me get this straight, you have a deep freeze full of ice cream!" Edward quickly grabbed her before she ran off to get it. Of course that is what she got out of that, well at least that part ws at the end or she wouldn't have heard anything I said. That is just Renesmee for you, she has always love ice cream, she would only eat it if she could.

" Renesmee is that all you got out of it?"

"No I got that whole thing with the witches. That's super guy now you guys get to enjoy ice cream with me! We can eat it all day!"

" Renesmee You and the others will not eat ice cream all day, you need other nutrients. And what about the fact that you are going to have a baby sister or brother?" Edward scolded. I seen Jasper give Nessie a weird look, and her shake her head.

" Yea and baby cousins?" Rosalie said with Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"Oh and you can't forget another Auntie or Uncle?"

" Okay I am excited about being a big sister, and having cousins, but not that excited about having an aunt or uncle that is younger then me. But I am so happy that you all get the chance to experience a normal pregnancy. Okay know on to the ice cream!"

With that Renesmee ran off to the kitchen with Alice close behind her, and Jasper and Edward went to cut them off from the ice cream. Edwards mistake there is he let go of her, she will get the ice cream know no matter what.

" Okay know that is over, who wants breakfast? I could ma-" Esme was cut off by Renesmee yelling at Edward.

" NO DAD PLEASE JUST A LITTLE OF ICE CREAM"

"Yea Jasper just a little?"

"NO not till after lunch."

" But that is hours away." Renesmee wined with Alice.

The rest of us just started laughing at them.

R POV

After Alice called I quickly left a note for Jacob, so he knows were I will be, and then ran off the res. To quickly hunt before I went to see Alice. As I hunted I kept thinking about the fight between my parents and me. I finally realized that they are right I do barley live with them any more. I will talk to Jacob tonight and ask him how he feels about moving in with my parents.

I got one mountain lion and a Grizzly bear and was on my way to Alice now.

As I approached home I could smell humans, four of them. Weird they smell a lot like my grandma, aunts and my mom, but human freaky. I slowed my pace thinking I should wait for the humans to be gone before I enter.

" Nessie don't worry about it just come in." Alice said. Okay but what will the human's thing about me being here? I didn't voice my thoughts but I had to ask Alice why there was the sent of humans in the house.

" Alice why does it smell like that in here?" I needed to know but I couldn't say it like I normally would have. After I turned the corner I froze what are they doing here Alice said- wait are they human? They look it, but that is impossible. Just then my mother said. "Renesmee sweetie there is something we have to tell you. Will you listen to what we have to say?" I nodded obviously they have some explaining to do.

My mother went into this big story about how witches came to them one day telling they were going to do something to them, turns out they turned the women in my family human and put a spell on then so they can have a normal pregnancy. The catch? They are only human for three years. Wait I don't want to share my parents with a baby brother or sister! I love being an only child. This is not fare! Wait did she just say a deep freeze FULL of ice cream?

" Okay so let me get this straight, you have a deep freeze full of ice cream!" I love ice cream.

" Renesmee is that all you got out of it?"

"No I got that whole thing with the witches. That's super guy now you guys get to enjoy ice cream with me! We can eat it all day!" my dad grabbed me before I could run off and get some. Not nice they get to have a baby and I don't get ice cream.

" Renesmee You and the others will not eat ice cream all day, you need other nutrients. And what about the fact that you are going to have a baby sister or brother?" Was dad scolding me? Ugh what is with this stupid baby thing they shouldn't have another baby, am I not good enough for them? Get Jasper can feel my anger, sadness, and frustration.

" Yea and baby cousins?" Rosalie said with Alice nodding her head in agreement. I am fine with them having a baby, happy for them even.

"Oh and you can't forget another Auntie or Uncle?" gees are you kidding an aunt or uncle younger them me!

" Okay I am excited about being a big sister" Not!", and having cousins, but not that excited about having an aunt or uncle that is younger then me. But I am so happy that you all get the chance to experience a normal pregnancy. Okay know on to the ice cream!" And with that Alice and me ran off to get some, but Jasper and dad were quicker then us.

" No Renesmee you can't have any ice cream yet, you and Alice will have to wait."

"Please just a little." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. But Jasper had to cut in.

" Renesmee, Alice you can not have any ice cream know you will have to wait."

" NO DAD PLEASE JUST A LITTLE OF ICE CREAM" I yelled in frustration, normally I wouldn't but today has be that kind of day so I couldn't help myself.

I could hear the others laughing at me.

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen do not use that kind of tone with me."

"Sorry daddy."

And with the no ice cream set in stone me and Alice sat down at the table and waited for grandma to cook pancakes.

(At Jacobs house.)

"Ugh" I started to scream for no reason, as soon as the front door was shout. Jacob came running out from the grange.

"Nessie what is wrong? Are you hurt?"

" No worse…."

"Well what is it then?' he question when I didn't continue.

" My mother is human again and is going to have a baby!"

" What? How? When?

I then showed Jacob what my mother told me. After I was done he stayed silent.

"See isn't it horrible? They are going to have a baby to replace me! And that baby will be better then me because it will grow up slow and it wont kill my mother in the process of being delivered!"

" Renesmee calm down they aren't trying to replace you. When the baby comes they will still love you the same. And you did kill your mother she is alive isn't she?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts I am right and you know it." His smile was all smug knowing that he won. " Ugh no you are not it still will be better then me!"

" No it wont it will be just like you, half human and half vampire."

I still don't believe him, but on to a different subject.

" I was thinking on the way to the house, How about we move in with them? I mean we haven't lived with them in over ten years."

" Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Yes"

"Well then I guess were are going to be moving in. did you tell them yet? Will they have enough room for us with the babies coming?'

" NO I haven't told them, and I am not sure, and don't say that word yet I am trying to get use to the fact they are human let alone going to have babies."

" Okay I won't say it any more. When are you going to tell them?"

" Tomorrow."

" Alright I have to go finish that car, I love you."

"Love you to"

Oh no I didn't think about the space know that they are having babies. I hope they will still let me stay with them. They wouldn't say no would they? Well I guess I will have to wait for tomorrow to be sure. Hmm do we have any ice cream here?

**Well there is chapter four i hoped you liked it. i know it is not my best but i wanted to get it up for you all.**

**Please tell me what you think? Reviews make me happy :)**

**~Rez~**


	5. What Happened to Nessie?

**Hey everyone i had time to write so i did, please tell me what you think i will give you a cullen :) JK I DON"T own twilight the wonderful SM does. i could only wish.**

**Random: I like crackers.**

Everything went surprisingly well with Renesmee, but Edward did say he felt a little anger and jealousy coming from her at the mention of a brother or sister. I will have to ask her about it. I was going to call her but Edward pulled me away and locked us in are room.

"Hmm i think i should call her to see what is wrong."

" No just let her get use to the idea before. Call her tomorrow"

" I know your right but-" Edward cut me off with a kiss.

" No buts tommorrow"

With that Edward ran us up stairs. I was laid down on the bed as he locked the door. Edward captured my lips with his and kissed me with all of his passion and i kissed him back with all mine. I felt hie tounge move across my bottem lip and i gladly parted parted for him. our tounge fought for dominets, but I wanted more. I pulled at the bottem of his shirt silently telling him i wanted it off. We broke apart for him to pull off his shirt, then his lips were back to mine.

My hands traveled up his chest and to his hair as his moved from my neck down over my covered brest and down to the hem of my shirt. He quickly pulled my shirt over my head and moved his hands back to my breasts. before i knew how he did it my bra was gone and his hands were kending my boobs, occasionly rubbing his thumbs across my hardened nipples.

I moaned and arched in to his hands braking the heated kiss. His lips never left my skin they traveled donw my neck and on to my collor bone and back up to my lips.

He had intieraly to much clothing on. I started to work at his belt, once undone i went for his pants. Perfect now i just had to get hie boxers off, but before i could get to his boxers he took my breast into his mouth. i moaned loadly as he growled. He had my pants off before i could even think about removing his. I could feel his erection pressed up against my thigh i moaned at the contact. At that i fliped us over so i was on top of him and pulled off his boxers. Out popped his extreamlly hard, and big, cock. I smiled and leand down and licked the pre-cum off his tip, he growled in response. with out warning his i took as much of him into my mouth as i could, i swirled my tounge around the head of his penis, being rewarded by his erotic growl. I sucked on his cock taking as much as i can in to my mouth and useing my hand to rub what i couldn't.

" God... Bella... So good... going to cum.." With that he shot his load into my mouth, i took all that he gave me and then sucked him clean.

" Holy! Bella i love you so much." Edward capture my mouth with his then and fliped us over. his mouth and hands started to travel lower, as his mouth reached my breasts, his hands reached my core, and ripped off my underware. He pushed two fingures into me and started to move them in and out, in curl then out. He kissed his way down to my core and then pulled his fingure out and put his touge was thrusting his tounge in and out rubbing against my walls each time.

" So close... Edward... oh my..." he pulled his tounge out and put three fingers in, and started to thrust quickly in and out and in each passing hitting my spot. That pushed me over the edge i cam with such force i was seeing white. As i slowly came down from my high i pulled edward to me and kissed him with all the passion i could, i could taste myself on him." Gees Edward that was amazing!"

" Good cuase i ain't done with you yet." His smile was so cocky

He push into me so deep we moaned at the sudden contact. God he is so big! i will never get over how big he is. He started us at a slow but deep pace. He started to pick up his pace going qucker and harder. he managed to hit the right spot everytime he entered again. The room was filled with the sounds of our moans with the "Oh God... Edward faster." and " So Good... Don't stop" " So tight... Ugh Bella" oh and the " I love you So much"

" So close"

" Cum for me Bella" Edward reached down and rubbed the sensitive nub in my folds. i couldn't hold any longer i milked Edwards cock with my jucies, squeezing his dick tight bringing him with me.

Edward clasped beside me after comeing down from his orgasm high. He started to kiss up my neck and to my lips kissing passionately.

" I love you" Edward said.

" I love you too"

Just then my stomach growled ruining the moment. Edward started to laugh at me.

" i guess we are going to have get use to you being human again."

" Yea and you also going to have to get use to Alice, Rosalie, and Esme being human too. so lets that is four hormonal women, soon to be pregnant hormoal women."

Edwards face visably droped, and i laughed at him. " okay now that is done lets go get some food." i walked into the closet purposely swaying my hips on my way. As i entered to closet i heard Edward growl. i giggled.I got the reaction i wanted. I just grabed random clothes not caring if it match, or would be Alice aproved.

i walked down stairs with Edward by my side. Whoa seven oclock i didn't think we were up there that long, no wonder i am so hungery. We walk into the kitchen and found Alice with a bowl of ice cream, and Esme putting some left over food into the fridge.

"Hello Bella, Edward." Esme and Alice said.

" Hello Esme, Alice." we said.

" Bella dear you must be hungery, here i left you a plate." She pulled a plate of Spaghetti and meatballs.

" Thank you Esme."

I sat down beside Alice and Edward sat mext to me playing with my hair.

" Were is everyone else?"

"Emmett and Jasper when hunting, and Carlisle and Rosalie are upstairs." Esme said.

" Yea because Rose might have broke her hand when she tried to slap Em like she always does." Alice said giggiling." i knew one of these days that slaping habit would come back to hunt her."

" Alice thats not funny." Emse said trying not to giggle hereself

" Why'd she slap him this time?" I was trying not to laugh.

" Well they started to talk about babies and Rose Started to get emotional and cried, and well Emmett started to freak out again and he wouldn't calm down so she slaped him. That just made him panic even more so Jasper draged him out of the house." She was full out laughing by the end along with all of us, Even Esme was giggaling. It is going to take some getting use to, Esmes eyes are now an emerald green the color i alway imagined Edward would have had, Alice has bright purple eyes, and Rosalie has dark bule eyes. There all very different from the usal topaz eyes i am use to. We ate in silence after that.

" I think Renesmee is going to move in."

" Why do you think that Alice?"

" I'm not sure i just do."

" What was that Alice?"

" I'm not sure i just get these flashes like that i am not sure what they are. The only time i had any flashes was when i was a vanpire, and even those were much clearer."

" It looks like Renesmee, but it is going backwards. from now to when she was a baby."

" I can tell that much Edward, i believe they are just my memories."

" Your right thats what they most likely are."

I gave Edward my " what the hell are you talking about look".

"I am not sure Bella it is just like when she would get visions but different."

" Mabey that is what they are just less powerful, Because don't you remeber where Alice was before she was changed? And why she was put there?"

" Very true Bella but what i am 'seeing', or remembering is impossable because it is like i am seeing Rensemees life on rewind."

" Alice after what is happening to us how can you say something is impossable? But you do have a point they must mean something different, ohh Edward what if it means that we will have another girl?"

" That would be delightful Bella, But it doesn't matter the gender we will still love it all the same."

" I know but be honest what do you want a boy or a girl?"

" To be honest i would like a boy, i mean we already have a gorgeous girl so why not a boy?"

" True."

"Well i want a baby girl first. So i can dress her up in cute little gurly outfits."

" What about you Esme?"

" Hmm i think i want a girl first to, But i want all of you to know that even though i will be having a baby that is blood related, i will still love you all just as much as i love it."

"Thank you mom that means so much to me." we all said at the same time and then started to laugh. "Well your going to be a Grandma to more know and a mother, lol have fun. I am off to bed love you." i said as soon as we setteled are laughing.

" Good night love you both."

With that we were off to bed. I was to tired to do anything so Edward just held me while i fell asleep.

I woke up to the soft caresses From Edward,and a funny feeling, oh and for some reson my boobs hurt, Edward must have squeezed to hard. And the odd sun shining in my face.

"Ugh turn out the light."

Alls he did is laugh at me. i pouted at him and he insantly stopped and kissed me. i smiled into the kiss, and he smiled back. Our kiss was slowly heating up, then Emmett was banging on the door.

" I am coming in so be covered!"

With thathe brarged in. " Emmett what-"

"Jacobs on the phone he sounds completly paniced."

" Give it to me."

" Hello. Jacob whats wrong is Nessie okay?"

" No thats why i am calling. I was working late last night and fell asleep in the gradge, and when i got up this morning i went to see Nessie and what i found was a baby instead. I don't know how but the baby looks and acts just like Nessie when she was a baby, so i believe she turned into a baby." wow he said that all in one breath.

" WAIT! WHAT? THIS BETTER NOT BE A JOKE JACOB OR I WILL HAVE EDWARD RIP OFF A LIMB!"

"Bella calm down i swear on all that is holy that i am telling the truth."

" i will be right there." with that i hung up, i got out of bed quickly and put on some clothes. " Edward hurry lets go!"

He didn't say anything just picked me up and ran as fast as he could to his car. We didn't stop to explaine to the others, he just steped on the gas and we shot forword to Lu Push. We got there in just about five minute, and i couldn't careless about the speed. as we entered the house we noticed all of the wolf pack cramed into the house silently parting as we rush through. I could hear a baby crying, i knew that sound any were that was my Renesmee.

We reached the door to the bedroom and the sight confermed what i already new Renesmee was indeed a baby again. I rush to her and picked her up craddleing her in my arms. Edward came up behind me and wraped his arms around us both and i was happy i felt whole again, but i was still scared. why had this happened and how-.

" Of course the witches."

" what?"

" Don't you rember Edward the witch said that Renesmee would need me again very soon, or something cloae to that."

" your right but we have to get her back to carllisle and make sure she is healthy and then call the amazons and see if this has happened to the others or if this is the witches doing."

"Lets go."

" I am coming. I need to know what is going on."

" Of course Jacob."

with that sprted out we went out to the car, i refused to let Renesmee go.

" Jacob call Carlisle and tell him the situation, and to be ready when we arrive, and have someone call the amozons to see if this has happened to the other half breeds."

I felt Renesmee try and suck on my nipple through my shirt. "Edward what is she doing?"

" She seem to be hungery and thinks there i milk in you boobs."

" why does she think that?" Renesmee started to wimpper, then began crying. Edward took off his coat and draped it over the sholder by Renesmee's face is.

" i Not sure but remove the cloth and let her at you nipple mabey then she will stop crying."

i did as Edward said and Renesmee started sucking again but didn't stop after a little bit. "Edward?"

" She is getting milk Bella what ever happen it is causeing your body to lactate."

" Well this is a weired feeling."

" She likes the taste. way better then when Carlisle tried to give her the baby formula."

" Well she wouldn't even taste the other stuff remeber? So at least this way she will get all the nutrents she needs."

" Your right Jacob but we still have to find out why this is happening. And how it will effect her."

" Oh god i can't even think about loseing my Renesmee she is my baby, my miracle to. i can't lose her." i started to cry at just the thought hurt to much to bare.

" I am with you Bella i would do anything to keep her alive and healthy."

" Bella don't worry i am going to promise you i will do everything in my power to keep Renesmee alive, no matter the consequences of my actions."

" I will do the same Bella."

Renesmee just finished her sucking so i put her on my shoulder and gentaly patted her back. when she burbed she throw up a little and it got on Jacob.

"eww Renesmee why did you do that."

we just laughed at him and Renesmee did the same. Aw she is so adorable when she laughs. And then we arived at the house and we slowly walked to the door to try and figure out what is happening.

**Please please review! They make my day!**


	6. Charlie?

**Hey everyone well here is the next chapter. Luckily I got a new laptop so I will be able to write more! So happy about that.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don`t own twilight. But I do own the amazing Pepsi! So I am good for know **

**Recap**

"Oh god I can't even think about losing my Renesmee she is my baby, my miracle to. I can't lose her." I started to cry at just the thought hurt too much to bear.

"I am with you Bella I would do anything to keep her alive and healthy."

"Bella don't worry I am going to promise you I will do everything in my power to keep Renesmee alive, no matter the consequences of my actions."

"I will do the same Bella."

Renesmee just finished her sucking so I put her on my shoulder and gently patted her back. When she burped she throws up a little and it got on Jacob.

"Ewe Renesmee why did you do that."

We just laughed at him and Renesmee did the same. Aw she is so adorable when she laughs. And then we arrived at the house and we slowly walked to the door to try and figure out what is happening.

Ch 6.

Carlisle was on the phone when we arrived, and everyone was standing in the living room waiting to see what is happening. Even Emmett had a sullen expression on.

``Carlisle has you gotten hold of the amazons yet?" Edward asked first thing.

"No I am sorry but it seems they are out of ringed. We have two options' one is to wait till they get in rang to receive are call or we can go find them, but they would require two vampires leaving for an extended time and leaving are mates open to harm."

"How about you check to make sure Renesmee is healthy first. Than if she isn't you will stay and Emmett and Edward could go and see if this happened to the other half breeds. And if she is healthy –which I believe she is- then we can just wait till they call us back then see if what has happened to Renesmee is from the witches or just part of who she is. Alright?"

"Your right Bella come with me and we will figure out how Renesmee is doing."

"Good."

I had a death grip on Edwards hand as we went up to Carlisle's make shift hospital room. I guess it is a good thing he always keeps this room because it is sure going to come in handy now.

"Jacob goes back down stairs and get someone that cooks to make some food for you all, this is going to take a while and the others need to eat so make sure they do."

"But Neisse-"

"There is nothing you can do for her now but make sure her mother gets the food she needs. Because as you seen Renesmee is going to be fully dependent on Bella, so she needs to be healthy to."

"Okay."

"Alright, Edward you can help me with some of the tests. Bella just hold her and try and keep her calm."

"Okay. Maybe we should get Jasper."

"Bella you're her mother you can do this."

"Fine. Sorry Jasper I tried." I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from here, wow I feel sorry for the vamps with their supper hearing.

"It's alright darling. Ya know you don't need me."

"Oh I do when Alice gets to the ice cream."

"ICE CREAM"

"How in the world did she hear that?"

"I have no idea love."

"Okay know first lets draw some blood, know she may cry at this so hold her tight and keep her still."

That was the longest five hours of my life I never want to do that again. My poor baby is still crying from that needle.

"Shhhh, Baby it's okay, it's over, mommy's here."

I just keep saying that over and over. Rose is holding Emmett because he is in the panic state from Nessies crying and he is just making it worse. Poor Jasper has to deal with all the emotions and Alice on her sugar high. I feel bad for him.

"Emmett you are not helping so shut up or get out! Geez you are going to be a father soon so stop acting like a baby. Cause babies cry a lot."

"A lot! How much is that? Oh god how do you make them stop?"

"First calm down, then rock'em like this and if there is no one else freaking out they should calm down."

Emmett slowly, probably with help from Jasper, calm down, and Renesmee finally calmed to.

"Bella can you come here?" Ugh why doesn't the freakin vampire get off his butt and come here. I go to give Renesmee to Esme but Edward stops me.

"No bring Renesmee."

Okay what is he up to? I look down at my baby, oh that why he wants me up in our room, Renesmee is hungry. I walk up the stairs carefully but quickly before Renesmee starts to cry again.

"Ya know you could have just come and got me. That would have been faster."

"Um..."

"You didn't think of that did you?" shacks his head." Wow."

I sat down on his lap after closing and locking that door. I felt him shifting under me as I undid my shirt, good thing I put on a front clasp bra. Well hello mini Edward, wow just from feeding Renesmee? Hmm I feel like being evil. I started moving my hip making it like I am trying to get more comfortable.

"Oh God... Bella stop that."

"What Edward?"

"Don't play that 'I don't know what you're talking about' thing you do know what I am talking about." He is growling at me!

"Don't you growl! You'll scare your daughter."

"Sorry babe." I can still feel his big problem but I am going to leave that to him. I have to look after my baby. –Cue evil laugh- But that does mean I can't help a little. I continue my hip movements, I can hear him start to pant. He grabbed my hips to stop their movements.

"Bella I told you to stop, unless you plan to finish."

I went to move my hips silently saying I plan to finish. Which ya'll know I won't.

Renesmee is finished with you drinking. I bring her to my shoulder to burp her. After she is done I continue to move my hips till I know he is close, then I jump up and walk to the door.

"Edward hurry we have to go and see if Carlisle has the results yet."

I walk out after quickly doing up my bra and shirt. I am trying not to laugh as I walk away, but when I look back and see his face I just couldn't help but laugh at it.

After I am done with my laughing fit, and Edward leaves my sight- into the bathroom-, I continue on my mission to find Carlisle. I found him in his study.

"Hey Carlisle how is my baby?" I am a little worried, but hey I am a mother.

"Well from everything I can tell she is healthy and much that same as the last time she was a baby, but I don't think she will be growing as fast as she did last time. There is nothing that give a hint that she won't grow up again."

"Thank God! Thank you so much Carlisle!" I gave him a one arm hug, because I am not about to put Renesmee down.

"Anything for you. I have to make sure my daughter and granddaughter are in good health so why don't you sit down so I can get a blood sample."

"Ah I think I am good."

"Come on Bella I made all the others do it, even Esme."

"Ya Bella it was horrible."

"Normally I would make fun of her because she cried like a baby but it does hurt. Not a bad hurt but very uncomfortable."

"Rose sweetie you fainted." Esme said. "Bella why don't you give me Renesmee. Edward come and hold Bella."

The next thing I know I am on Edwards lap and Esme is trying to take Renesmee from me.

"It is fine Bella just let me hold her while you get this done. I will give her right back."

I finally relinquished my Renesmee and held out my other arm to Carlisle. "Just do it quick."

I had my death grip on Edwards arm and my head turned away, eyes firmly shut. "Deep breath."

As I breathed in the needle went in. Only a vampire could have timed it that perfectly.

"Ouch!"

"Hey need some help here Rose fainted again." Know that is a funny picture little Alice trying to hold up Rose. Next there is a flash I look and there is Esme juggling Renesmee and a camera. Quite well truth be told.

"Sorry I just had to get that picture."

"Well that was a good distraction you're all done Bella."

"Okay were Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett?"

"Jasper and Emmett went to the cabin to clean and bring back Renesmee's old crib here till we get a new one tomorrow. And we sent Jacob home, he said to phone him when you get the results."

"You are going to go do that Edward?"

"Hey we're back! Where do you want this thing?"

"Our room Emmett you better not have scratched that crib!"

"Don't worry Bella I didn't give him a chance to."

"Thank you Jazz."

Ever since I became a vampire me and Jasper have been like best friends, I am a little sorry to say we are closer than me and Alice. We are going to be brother and sister in this town. Our story is this; me and Emmett are twins in our junior year and Rosalie and Jasper are our older brother and sister twins to we make the Whitlock's Esme's sisters children. Are "parents" died in a car crash so she took us in being are only living family. Edward and Alice are twins but are Under the Cullen name same year as Emmett and I their parents fell ill and died, and Carlisle was there doctor. So that are story for this town because in the last it was me, Emmett, and Alice as triplets and we got the Cullen name and Rose and Edward were the Hales and Jasper was a Whitlock. I guess now I and Edward will be teen parents and Renesmee will actually get to be called my baby! This is going to be awesome.

`What`s got you so happy Bella?"

"Do you know what this means?" They gave me that "what you talking about" look.

" Guy this means we get to tell everyone Renesmee is are real daughter!"

" Oh" Everyone said.

"!" Alice said in all one breath.

"Huh?"

" She said OH MY GOD BELLA THIS IS SO EXCITING WE FINALLY GET TO TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH FOR ONCE!"

"Oh. I know this is so exciting we should start to tell everyone know! And who gave her the cold stuff?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? What is this cold stuff?" Emmett said, he is to dull sometimes. "Oh do you mean jaspers-"

"God Emmett no the other cold thing that makes Alice so hyper."

"Okay I got it. It's ic-"

"Shut up Emmett god" Jasper sounds kind of grumpy. " And no Bella she hasn't had any of that. We put a pad lock on the freezer and hid the key."

"Okay but what is she on?"

"Hello standing right here! And I am not on anything I am just excited about this."

" Rose welcome back to the world of the living. Now we are going to go out and spread our story. We get to tell the town Renesmee is really Bella's and Edwards's baby!"

"Well this is a good turnout, yes this is going to be a good year."

"Hey I thought I was the physic not you?"

"I am not but we are all going to get the things we always wanted. Esme and I get the baby we always wanted, you get your chance at a human life, and Bella and Edward get to tell the town that Renesmee is there biological daughter. So it's going to be a very good year."

" Very true. Now come on lets go spared the good new!"

With that we left to tell the town about the Whitlock's and Cullen's.

We were walking through the grocery store when someone taped my shoulder and said quietly. "Isabella?"

"Yes" I turned and froze. "Charlie?"

"Isabella what's going on you said you were leaving and would keep in contact. What are you doing back? And how are you human? And is that Renesmee?"

"Dad how are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You died 50 years ago."

**I know weird but I just had to fit Charlie in here to so here he is. Do you think I should bring back Renee? **

**Tell me what you think please...**


	7. Answers

**Hey my faithful follower here is my Next chapter and you all will finally get to see how Charlie is there and why Renesmee is a baby again. So enough with my rambles and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight still belongs to the wonderful S.M.**

**Recap**

"Isabella?"

"Yes" I turned and froze. "Charlie?"

"Isabella what's going on you said you were leaving and would keep in contact. What are you doing back? And how are you human? And is that Renesmee?"

"Dad how is you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You died 50 years ago."

Chapter 7: Answers

`` Alright Charlie what is the last thing you remember?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm, it was about a week after you left and I was pretty upset that I wouldn't be able to see you every day, and Sue and I weren't talking. So I was just sitting at home when there was a knock on the door, and when I answered it there was a women with strange violet eyes was there, and she said ' There is someone who needs your help and support. Tomorrow when you wake up go o the grocery store, there were you will find the one who needs you.' So that is what I did, and the rest you know."

"Guys from what Charlie remembers it was Alexandra, but why weren't Chloe, Thea, and Keller with her?"

"I am not sure but whatever they did is confusing. How did they know I would want Charlie back?"

"Wait why didn't you tell me you wanted your father back?"

"Easy there was nothing you could do about it, and you felt guilty that we weren't here when he died. There is nothing wrong with you Carlisle I just always felt guilty that the Volturi got to him and I wasn't here to protect him."

"I know Bella that was a very hard time for you. I take no offence."

"That is not the point Bella it is the principle of it, I am you husband you should tell me these things."

"I am sorry Edward but it is hard to talk about, it is my fault he died in the first place." I couldn't help it I started to cry. Edward walked up to me and pulled me in to his arms while I was having my mini break down. "It your fault, you tried to protect him they are just good at evading Alice's visions."

"Baby if anything it would have been my fault I was the one who made you tell me. Besides I am here now ain't I? Don't cry."

Charlie came up and pulled me out of Edwards arms holding me like only a father can, and all the comfort that comes with it. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you to daddy." This is a time that calls for Daddy instead of dad.

"Great now can you tell me how you are human again? And how Renesmee is a baby again?"

"Alright, well that women who came to your door is a witch and she is the leader of the Robertson Clan, there is also the other people that Edward named off, and long story short they did something they regretted and made a plan to try and make amends for what they did in their past and this is how they did it. We are human now as you can see and were able to have children, but these children will grow the same rate as a normal human pregnancy would go. Then is three years we will turn into a vampire again. Oh and the 'normal' pregnancy is only the first one, if we decide we want another baby then it will be like when I first had Renesmee. And as for why she is a baby again we are not sure yet, but she is healthy and that is all that matters at the moment to me."

"Wow" Was all he said, but he looked like he was thinking so we all just stayed quiet. " So can you get pregnant any time in the next three years and if it is your first the baby will grow like a fully human baby?"

"No we have to get pregnant this we for it to be like that."

"Do you think Renesmee will grow slowly this time then?"

"From what the test we did, and observation, it looks like she will." Carlisle said.

"Great."

"Alright now that we got this mostly figured out who is hungry? I was thinking Chicken salad?"

"I am." All we girls said. "Charlie are you hungry?"

"No, but thank you Esme."

"Okay, Carlisle come help me." We all laughed at the face he made.

"Oh, dad do you want to stay here or at your house? I kept it and it is all upgraded as well."

"I will stay at my house, it is familiar."

"Yes it will probably be easier to, they are looking for a chief of police."

"Really, Jasper why don't you call Mr. Browning and get some papers made for Charlie." I could tell Jasper asked a question, as Edward nodded his head a little. I was going to ask him about it when the baby monitor filled the room with Renesmee's cries. "She sure didn't sleep long." Alice said.

"I will be back guys. Edward you coming?"

"Yes."

We went up the stairs to are room. I picked her up and sat in the rocking chair that Emmett brought over from the cabin, while Edward locked the door. After she ate and burped she fell back to sleep. I made sure the monitor was on and we left. As soon as the door was closed Edward was attacking my mouth with his. "I can wait till the room for Renesmee is finished, so till then why don't we go to the cabin?" Just as I was about to answer my stomach growled. He laughed at me!

"I guess I have to wait don't I?"

"Yep, well at least I am not the only one that has to eat in the house this time."

"Right."

After we ate we had to bring Charlie to his house and get his all the necessities of being human, then we went to the Newton's outdoor shop, I can't believe it is still in the family, then we went home again.

Once home Jasper took Renesmee from me and gave me the look that says "Just have sex with him already" poor Jasper ha has to feel all the lust that is pouring off all of us. Edward picked me up and ran his full speed to the cabin.

He captured my lips, before we were even in the house, in a hungry kiss filled with our lust and desire. He didn't waste any time with foreplay today, he just ripped off all my clothes along with his, while not breaking the kiss. He laid me down on the bed and laid down on top of me putting most of his weight on his arms, and positioned himself between my leg groaning as he grinded against my sex. "So wet"

"All for you baby." I thrust my hip toward his desperately wanting to feel him inside me. He understood my message, he slowly pushed in to me till he was fully sheathed inside me groaning and the feeling. He slowly pulled out almost all the way then quickly pushed back in. "Oh god Edward!"

He kept slowly pulling out then quickly pushing back in. " Oh god... Don't stop...Go faster."

Edward picked up his pace moving faster but still going so gently." Harder" Edward went harder. The cabin was filled with our moans and groans. While Edward continued slamming into my dripping wet pussy.

" Edward... So close... going to cum..."

"Cum for me baby" He grunted. With his words I came hard milking his cock, as my muscles clenched around Edward he push one more time deep inside me and shot his seed into me. He collapsed down beside me as we came down from our highs.

After our breathing returned to normal he kissed me putting all his love into it. " I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No it was perfect, you shouldn't worry so much it was almost too gentle. I like it rough."

He chuckled. "I know you do, but it I can't go as rough as I usually do your human now and more breakable."

"You're human now and more breakable."

"You're not going to go all over protective on me again, I am a big girl now I will say sometime if it hurts too much."

"I just don't know if I would stop going so hard though."

"I know you would."

"I think you have too much faith in me."

"Silly it is not too much, you love me so you would stop."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, now grab me some clothes I am hungry, and

So is my baby."

"Why do you think she is hungry?"

"Mothers intuition."

" Really."

"Really."

I was right or course Renesmee was hungry and crying her little heart out, even Jacob couldn't get her to stop. But more importantly after I ate we got a call from the amazons.

"Hello Cullen's we just got into a reception area and I have your answer mostly."

"What do you mean mostly?"

"Don't worry Bella, what I mean is she is early. Nahuel just turned into a baby and we found an older hybrid and his mother said he was just about 200 years old. He has grown up again but she said it was slowly. He is healthy and alive so I think it may just be a hybrid thing. You see what I mean now they were both around 200 not Renesmee's 80."

"Thank you Zafrina I believe I know why she turned so young."

"Why is it you think?"

"We met witches and I believe it is there doing."

"I didn't know witches were still alive."

"You knew about witches?"

"There are legends about them here."

"Really I would love to hear them."

"Perhaps I should come for a visit then."

"That would be wonderful why you don't bring the others you have found, I would love to hear from them."

"Yes they would like to meet you as well they were- Auntie Senna I want that!" yelled a little voice. "Nahuel say please."

"Please"

"Good boy. Now as I was saying they are interested in Bella, she is the only other mother they heard about surviving the birth."

"Alright, how old is Nahuel?"

"Almost two! No matter how different the growing lengths are it still seems too fast."

"Ha-ha yes I can believe that." Edward cut in.

"Yes Edward you know how it feels from the parents view. Well I guess we better get our boat ready. We shall she you soon then."

"Yes, oh Zafrina just so you are prepared our women are human."

"Well I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we"

"Yes we do."

After the call we were tired so I put Renesmee to bed and cuddled up against Edward.

**Well there you have it people. Next the Amazons will show up and another little surprise for them. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**~Rez~**


	8. The Meeting

**A Miracle for the Cullen's **

**Hey my readers, if there still are any, i know in my authors note i said i might be changing this and redoing it but i changed my mind. I am going to continue on with this story and then i may create another version of it, if there is a good review for this one. Alright enough with my rambles, and i am terribly sorry for this long of a wait and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the amazing SM does. I am just playing with the characters.**

_Recap:_

_"Don't worry Bella, what I mean is she is early. Nahuel just turned into a baby and we found an older hybrid and his mother said he was just about 200 years old. He has grown up again but she said it was slowly. He is healthy and alive so I think it may just be a hybrid thing. You see what I mean now they were both around 200 not Renesmee's 80."_

_"Thank you Zafrina I believe I know why she turned so young."_

_"Why is it you think?"_

_"We met witches and I believe it is there doing."_

_"I didn't know witches were still alive."_

_"You knew about witches?"_

_"There are legends about them here."_

_"Really I would love to hear them."_

_"Perhaps I should come for a visit then."_

_"That would be wonderful why you don't bring the others you have found, I would love to hear from them."_

_"Yes they would like to meet you as well they were- Auntie Senna I want that!" yelled a little voice. "Nahuel say please."_

_"Please"_

_"Good boy. Now as I was saying they are interested in Bella, she is the only other mother they heard about surviving the birth."_

_"Alright, how old is Nahuel?"_

_"Almost two, No matter how different the growing lengths are it still seems too fast."_

_"Ha-ha yes I can believe that." Edward cut in._

_"Yes Edward you know how it feels from the parents view. Well I guess we better get our boat ready. We shall she you soon then."_

_"Yes, oh Zafrina just so you are prepared our women are human."_

_"Well I guess we have a lot to talk about don't we"_

_"Yes we do."_

_After the call we were tired so I put Renesmee to bed and cuddled up against Edward._

Chapter 8:Meeting

It has been a week since Zafrina had called and told us they were coming and although it we are nervous and excited to meet the new vampire and her son and we should meet them today. We would have met them sooner but there was a mishap with little Nahuel and they had to fix it before they could continue on their way. Other than that it has been a rather peaceful week.

Charlie comes to visit us very day and is known to the town as Charlie Swan Chief of Police in the rainy town of Forks. The story on why he moved here is he just got divorced and his ex-wife gotten his previous house out of the divorce and his family left him a home in Forks so he moved here, as he had to were else to go.

Our story is that me ,Emmett and Alice are orphaned siblings and Jasper and Rosalie are twins again and are Esme's and Carlisle's niece and nephew that they adopted after Carlisle's older brother died in a car crash, and Edward is an orphan boy who Carlisle's met after trying to save his parents. Oh Alice and I are acting as twins and Emmett is our older brother. So that means Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper and going to start as juniors and me, Edward, and Alice are starting as freshmen today. Oh i forgot we moved here from San Francisco because I and Edward had a baby, Renesmee, and we didn't want to raise her in that city.

So as i was saying today we start school and i am dreading it, as i will have to leave Renesmee here all day and that is going to be hard to do as i am not use to leaving Renesmee for a whole day, as she is still just a baby.

"Carlisle do i really have to start school today? Renesmee is still a newborn and needs me the most."

"Yes Bella you have to go with the others today. Renesmee will be in great hands and be well taken care of."

"But Carlisle she is my baby i don't know if i can leave her for that long."

" Don't worry baby girl you will be fine it will be hard but it will have to be done sometime and the others will be there to help you through it. Besides this may be good for both of you."

"Fine but know i will cry and when this ends up to be the most horrific day ever, can i stay home tomorrow?"

"We will see. Know go and have a good day, i love you."

"Love you too."

"Come on Bella lets go make fun of those silly teenagers who have never been through high school." I laughed at that.

" Oh Emmett you sure know how to make me feel better. I will come to you when i break down and cry today at school." Emmett got a horrified look on his face as we walked out the door.

Since we all couldn't fit into one vehicle us girls took Rosalie's convertible and the boys took Emmett's Jeep. Arriving to school wasn't too bad, just that everyone's eyes were on us and that is normal for us. And us being who we are all were dressed nice and made a big entrance. Once out of the cars we paired off with our men and made out in the parking lot, just to show that they belong to us girls, what can I say we are possessive of what is ours.

School was awful, I was right when I said I would break down and cry. I did so within an hour of being at school. Edward held me while the others tried to keep Emmett from running home to get Renesmee so I would stop crying. In the end Emmett ended up picking me up and bringing me home while the others took the cars. Esme ended up sending everyone but me, Edward, and Emmett back to school. Because me and Edward missed are baby too much and Emmett was still in his slightly freaking out mood, and is currently pacing behind me and Edward then running up to us looking me and Renesmee over then going back to pacing, that's how you can tell he is also in his big brother mood. He is currently starting to calm down.

"Emmy we are fine now you can stop freaking out. Now come sit down and watch the game."

"Just a little more pacing. Are you sure you're alright I didn't hurt you or scare Renesmee?" Emmett said in a still slightly freaked out voice.

"Yes Em were fine so stop freaking out!"

To explain, when I said Emmett grabbed me and ran home I really meant he grabbed me and ran home. We were sitting ,or in his case standing, around a bench while I was crying and Edward was comforting me, and Em just kind of turned around and pulled me out of Edwards embrace and ran as fast as he could home then came to a dead stop in front of Renesmee, scaring Renesmee, Esme, and me. Well himself to, caused by Esme letting out a little screech and Nessie who started to wail louder than before. Causing what is now his major freak out. Everyone else has calmed down but him. I guess whatever happened to make his sister cry out for him in the past still is very fresh and still haunts him.

It is now after school and Edward told me the others are just coming up the drive way and we are expecting Zafrina and the others in one or two hours. Carlisle is expected to be home in half an hour.

~~~~~BCEC

It has been two hours and they have just arrived and Carlisle and Esme just went out to great them and invite them in. we are all wait in the living room waiting patiently for them to get in.

"As most of you know this is my family Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, and their daughter Renesmee."

" Yes, it is very nice to see you all again." Zafrina said as she gave us all a hug along with her sisters. " And as you remember my sisters Kachiri, and Senna, Huilen, and Nahuel. And these two are the other mother and child we have found, Rori and her son Rider."

"It is a pleasure to meet you two, but is you don't mind may we hear your story we will tell you ours?"

"It is also a pleasure to meet you as well. And we will be glade to share our story with you if you will share yours as well. You see I have never met another mother who survived the birth. We can go first but it is quite a long story."

"Please have a seat and we can begin"

" _I was born the year 1790 my father was a wealthy man and my mother a submissive to the men like all women were supposed to be. I had two younger sisters and one older brother, who I loved dearly. My sisters were twins in those days to have twin and have both survive was extremely rare, their names were Kelcey and Ayda, and my brother's name was Paul. When we were young my brother acted like any other male in the time, like we were beneath him and were only there to take care of the household and reproduce. But that all changed when he was sixteen_. _Paul was courting a girl that was also sixteen but one year before they were to marry she had spoken out of term to her father a he and her brother had beaten her to death and they were not accuse and got away with everything people only said how sorry they were for her death. My brother did not turn a blind eye to what they did though and he began to realize that women were not beneath him and they deserve to be treated as though they were precious and should be treasured and protected, that they were equals to men and could offer as much if not more than a man._

_So that is how we went from just being girls that share the same blood to being sisters. He was are protector he made sure that we were always safe and happy and in turn we made him the most important male in our lives, he was are big brother someone we looked up to and loved, for we knew that whatever happened to us our brother would be there to help us out we were safe. _

_We were as close as brothers and sisters could be. So when our father choose husbands for us our brother talked with them to see if they would treat us right, and if it sounded as if they wouldn't my brother would talk my father out of those men. That happened until the day were dukes came to ask our father for our hands in marriage, he said yes right away of course. When my brother talked to them later on he found out that these men treat women worse than any other who came to ask for our hands, so he tried to talk father out of it this time he did not budge . so a month before I was to marry my brother gathered us three girls and gave us sacks of money and had us pack whatever our horses could carry. You see Paul had been planning this since father announced that we would marry the dukes._

_I was eighteen so I was to marry right away and that was only three short months, but my sister only being fifteen were to marry after they turned sixteen which would have been five months later. So my brother being twenty-two already received his inheritance, well part of it the rest he would have gotten after our father died, so he had a cabin build far into the woods , but it was a secret only the people he trusted most knew where it was and helped him build it. _

_So in the middle of the night he sent us girls quietly and flawlessly off the property and into the woods. He could not accompany us as he was to stay behind and send them off in the wrong direction and to not notify the others that he was helping us, and to gather the rest of his money so he could provide for us all. We were to stop in the next town and get a cart and lots of food and any other things we would need once at the cabin and for the road there. That is what we did we already had four horses three that we were riding on and one that carried most of our things. We got everything we needed without a hitch and was on our way through the forest and to the cabin._

_It happened when we were almost there we had stopped for the night our tent was set up and we had decided were we were to sleep Kelcey and Ayda were to sleep in the wagon as they were both small and could fit and it was warner then the tent, in which I slept. It must have been around midnight when the horses started to freak out I quickly got the gun our brother gave me and told my sisters to stay hidden no matter what. _

_He came out of no wear, and he was the most beautiful man I have ever seen. My mother use to tell us stories about the monsters that sucked our blood and warned us to never go out into the forest without protection. I realized right away that this was one of those monsters so I quickly shoot at it with the gun, but they bounced off him and I could see it was making him mad. He rushed me and took my gun and threw it away, then he said. " I was going to make this painless and kill you quick but now that you have gone and done that I believe I will have fun with you first then slowly kill your sisters and make you watch." He tore off my nightwear and… well I will spare you the details. After he was finished he got off me and slowly started to walk toward the wagon so I yelled. " NO! RUN GIRLS RUN IT'S A VAM-" as I yelled he ran back over to hit me and tell me to be quiet. I was quite because as his back was turned I provided enough time for my sisters to sneak out of the wagon and run. Well I thought they ran but they circled around the wagon so as we went to open the back off the wagon they ran around to the front and straight to the little fire that was burning and Ayda picked up a log and turned around in time to watch Kelsey go flying and the vampire to stop in front of her. She didn't waste any time she longed forward and caught the vampire on fire he burnt right up, after the fire turned him to ash she dropped the log and ran to me. I quickly insured her I was fine and to check on Kelcey and she did. She got Kelsey up she was fine except for some bruises and cuts. Ayda was so scared but she helped us she got me new clothes wrapped us in blankets gave us some food and water, she then packed up the camp attached the now calm horses to the wagon put out the fire but kept one of the larger logs and grabbed some more big logs to keep the fire lit the entire way._

_When we finally got to the cabin it was mid-day but even then she gave us a lit stick and took another one inside with her to scope it out. When she went in first she made sure there was no one or nothing in there then lit some candles and started a fire. When we went in she had us lay down while she move everything out of the wagon and had the horses in the barn she came and mended are injuries. She made dinner and after we ate she checked the house again and even pushed things against the doors and windows. Ayda looked after us even after we healed, but in about two weeks I got sick. I was throwing up constantly and then when I was bathing I noticed that I had a small bump between my hips. After that we knew that the vampire impregnated me and it progressed faster than normal. My sister then noticed that when I cooked I would eat some of it raw before I cooked it so she figured out that the baby was thirsting for blood. Ayda went into the town and bought more food the things she would need to birth my baby, and also while she was in town she wrote our brother under a fake name telling him everything that happened and try speed up him coming._

We kept me strong by me drinking animal blood eating raw and cooked food. We also figured out that the womb the baby was in was hard like the vampires skin, we got worried about how the baby would break through it. We found out two weeks later our brother had just gotten in and I was huge, I guess all the excitement it what finally put me in labour, we could see the baby trying to get out through my stomach so my sister Kelcey quickly cut my stomach were we could see the pushing. I guess the blood from her doing the attracted a vampire so my brother ran out to protect us he didn't last long he had no fire with him. We were devastated but Kelcey grabbed a log from the fire as Ayda delivered my baby my heart was starting to weaken the baby came out, and outside Kelcey was able to hold the vampire off but not kill it and when she heard the baby cry she made the mistake of looking at Paul's dead body and that moments distraction the vampire ran forward and snapped her neck. We seen it all happen through the window. My heart then gave out but my sister wouldn't let me go she placed my baby upon my chest and made my heart beat by pushing on it, and when my heart beat again my son bit me and passed on his venom to me. I was burning but I held my baby as Ayda picked up log from the fire and whistled for her horse which was one of the ones we took.

She put me my baby and any money and clothes on the horse gave me and Rider a hug and kiss said she loved us and we would one day be together again. Then she moved back and whispered you know what to do shadow, just take them somewhere safe. Goodbye my beautiful shadow protect them now."

She stood back grabbed another log that was on fire and turned her back to us just as the vampire who was feasting on my brother and sister burst in. my sister through one of the fire sticks behind the vampire and yelled. "NOW SHADOW." Then made a fire ring around her and the vampire, and shadow ran through the back door just as the house went ablaze. I passed out then from the pain and blood loss. When I awoke next I was a vampire and I had a beautiful baby boy curled up in my arms asleep and shadow blocking the wind from reaching us. I then remembered what happened and started to silently cry cautious of the baby asleep in my arms. Shadow soon awoke and silently stood, and I carefully climbed on and then we were off shadow was one of the fastest horse that my father owned and It use to only listen to Ayda it was her horse. Shadow brought me back to the sight of the disaster. When I walked through the house to find that my brothers and sisters bodies were still intact at first I tried to wake them hoping they were vampires like me but they never did I sat with them till dawn the next day. My baby was silent the entire time, so I fund a basket that would hold him and left him in their till my brother and sisters were buried. He didn't even wake till noon were it was because he was hungry and so was I. I could smell some animal nearby and without thinking I picked up my baby and ran to get them. I found them quickly enough put my baby down and attacked it. After I drained two dear I dragged the third over to my baby in which I would take some blood in my mouth and slowly put it in his. After we were done I decided to live off animals instead of human and I would teach my son the same and tell him all the time about his aunties and uncle who all sacrificed themselves for us. I also knew I could just call him my baby his entire life so I thought long and hard and finally came up with Rider William Sweet .Rider because we were all riders it was the only activity that we all enjoyed William as it was my brothers middle name and when he was going to marry the girl he wanted to name his son William and sweet was our last name. After that we just roamed the forest and we sometimes lived in the cities but we mostly stayed in the forest. So for the past 200 and so years that is what we have been doing oh and looking for my sisters and brother."

"But I thought you said they died." Emmett we are all wondering what she means but only he would blurt it out like that.

" Emmett !"

" Ouch" that is Rose hitting him.

" No that is quiet alright. I mean they have been reincarnated my sisters are sixteen I believe as it has been that long since I first felt them if they are sisters in this life as well they will be twins again cause I first felt them on the same day. And my brother is 23 I have been looking for them for these past 23 years for Paul and 16 for my sisters but I believe fate is bringing us together because I have never felt them this strong and close before, I think they live close to here."

"Well if they do they should be at school tomorrow if they are 16 then they will be." Rose helpfully replied.

"Thank you if I may will you allow me to drop by your school tomorrow?"

"Yes I don't see there being a problem. By the way where did you son go?"

"Oh he doesn't like the birth and conception and death part of the story so he quietly slipped out. If that is all your questions about my life then I will go fetch him?"

" um if you don't mind me asking what did your sisters and brother look like because they should have a little like they did before." Rose asked.

" well Kelcey and Ayda looked a lot a like they both hand light brown hair and eyes, they were petite but they were fifteen and the both had birthmarks Ayda on her stomach beside her belly button, Kelcey had hers on her bicep. Paul had red hair and brown eyes and strong build and also had a birth mark on his bicep."

" Um did Rider ever get sick? Or if he fell hard enough can he get cuts and does he scar? Has he ever been bitten and if so how did the venom affect him?"

" You must be the other mother, well rider has never been sick except for when he ate bad human food and got sick then. And he has never fallen hard enough to break through his skin to no, and one time we were in Texas and he got bitten by a crazed new born but I sucked the venom out and it burned him like it would you and the only affect would be the scar but you can see lots of those on the blond so you know how it was made."

"And does Rider have a power?"

"He can heal people, the healing touch I call it."

"Um do you have a power?"

"Intuition I just know what to say when someone is hurt, they say my voice can calm them to a point where they don't even feel pain anymore."

" Ma I am tired where can I sleep?"

" Oh my gosh I am so sorry Rider I didn't even notice how late it was. Maybe we should go and find a hotel room now."

" No No you can stay here with us. We have a guest room ready for you."

"Oh why that is mighty thoughtful thank you could you point me to it?"

"I can show you it is way past Renesmee's bed time anyway."

"Thank you Bella if you have any more questions I can answer them tomorrow for you."

"Thank you Rori well this can be your room rider and Rori if you would like you can rest in the other bedroom."

"That is most kind of you Bella but Rider prefers that I lie with when he sleeps so he feels safe."

"MOM! We are in a house full of vampires and you had to say it that loud."

"Don't worry Rider the only one mean enough to bug you about it freaks out when someone cries for a good reason to which I am guessing there is a good reason you feel safest when your mom lies next to you."

"BELLY BEAN WHY DID YOU TELL THEM THAT!"

"BE Quiet Em Nessie and Rider and Nahuel are going to sleep."

I walked up to mine and Edwards's room and laid Nessie down in her crib. Edward then came upstairs and head me from behind both of us watching Nessie sleep. "I love you."

"I love you to Edward."

"Come on why don't you go to sleep to."

"Alright."

We got into bed turned off the lights and soon I was drifting off.

**Sorry this took forever, and got to say I kind of have a writer's block not quite sure how to get to where I want to go with this story so sorry.**


End file.
